


Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler: New Contract

by MoralSky



Series: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (Saga) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Contracts, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Pain, Sacrifice, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: Elizabeth Struggles with the Ciel's disappearance, and would do anything to be with her true love again. Although that wish comes with a Price?~Story takes place after Ciel becomes a demon~





	Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler: New Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth makes a deal that is to hard to achieve.

~ 4 years Later ~

Elizabeth has taken over the phantomhive manor and became the Queens new guard dog in place of her betrothed Ciel. Now the four servants working in the phantomhive now serves Elizabeth, since Ciel is no longer their master. Adding a new family member to the group her lovely maid servant Paula. Everyone at the manner got to know Paula and got along quickly.

Elizabeth was thinking of changing the decorum of the manor but decided to leave it exactly the way Ciel had left it. To leave some part of him with her and in remembrance. Although the only little detail she changed but still noticable is the photo frame in the grand hall. They took the photo of his parents down and mounted a photo of Ciel himself sitting on a master chair. Ciel was very photo-genic, so they couldn't find a good photo of him to hang. So Lizzy paid a professional to paint one of him; the way he looked before his departure.

Elizabeth was now eighteen years old, in England your considered an adult around that age. Elizabeth has changed since those four years, not just smarts and perspective wise, her appearance changed as well. She had blturned from a young lady to a young woman.

She told the others that she is headed upstairs to her bedchamber, Paula was going to follow her. But she raised her hand gesturing for her to stay and not follow her, which she bowed in understanding. Everyone that knows Elizabeth and even her relationship with Ciel, they know she was in deep pain feom Ciel's dissappreance. She took it harder than everyone else. Paula tried recommending other high class family men she can marry into, Paula thinking it will help her situation. Only to see that it made it worse and making Elizabeth angry and lash out at her servants; yelling she only wanted her betrothed.

After that they stopped suggesting certain things to her that might trigger her depression. Even though she is depressed she makes sure to seperate her personal affairs from her work and trying to uphold the phantomhive fame and status.

Elizabeth headed to what use to be Ciel's room which now velong to her. She kneeled down next to the bed crying on the bed. She cried every night to herself alone, she acted strong in front of others but deep down she was hurting badly by Ciel's disappearance. She don't understand why Ciel left her after the dance, not knowing that it would be their last. She hated and love Ciel at the same time, she wished they would've been together longer than they have been.

She made sure that everyone was sleep and in their bedrooms. She snuck out the manor in her light pink night gown to get some air, to calm her herself down. She sat on the stairs on the manor and looked up at the beautiful starry sky, that shined brightly.

"Ciel... Where did you go... Did you... Not love me anymore?" She choked on her words, bringing her knees close to her face. Weeping in them, as she was sitting out their. She didn't realize what was coming next, a dart shot in her neck making her gasp; and then completely pass out. The last thing she could hear was someone saying **'** ** _let's bring her to the boss'._**

Elizabeth was slowly beginning to wake up, she tried to move but felt something on her legs. She lioked behind her and saw chains. Which fully woke her up, she looked around and realize she was in a cell. She heard men walking and three of them paused in front of her cell. She was to much in shock at what was happening to speak, one was unlocking her cell. The two men unchained Lizzy and pulled her out the cell.

Dragging her on her feet to follow them, as she was headed down a long corridor, their were a bunch of cells on each side of her. She looked at each one seeing each one had a either a woman or young girl in it. Some she knew was of a high status in a royal family.

They opened the big black door and pushed her in and closed the door as well locked it behind her. Lizzy finally reacting.

"Wait where am I! Let me out, do you not know who I am! Please... It's dark in here." She kept on banging on the door, but still no sound or voice. 

"Ms. Elizabeth Midford..."

Elizabeth froze in fear, hearing a deep and intimidating voice.

"Or should I say Ms. Elizabeth Phantomhive of the phantomhive manor, the Queens guard dog if I'm correct."

The lights turned on, he quickly turned around, was disgusted with what she saw, it was women and young girls lined up naked and chained like sex slaves and blindfolded, and took her attention to the man that spoke. It was a well dressed man with a clean white royal attire. She noticed a crest of certain family she hasn't seen or heard before, he was sitting by his desk at the far end of the room. With multiple men around him, but they only had pants on and she could tell a couple of them had a hard on. 

She even noticed a white door in the corner of the room on his side. It stood out throughout the whole room, because the room was red. She acted strong trying not to let him or his men see his fear.

"Yes I am Elizabeth Phantomhive... Wife to Ciel Phantomhive, what do you want from me?" She spoke standing straight with her head high.

He just started laughing like a psychopath, and quickly ended giving her an evil smirk and stare.

"What do I want from you... Nothing... But your husband... Revenge for destroying my family and our name. That filthy guard dog ruined everything, and took the only thing I had left. So I'm a repay him the favor by raping his beloved and killing her after; and send her body back to the manor as a present. Then he just might come out of hiding."

This made Elizabeth's stomach churn. She couldn't believe what was happening or why this was happening, she became nervous. She needed to find a way to escape, without getting attacked.

" I wouldn't think about escaping, that wouldn't turn out well for you. First how about you enjoy a lovely preview of what to expect from me." He grinned snapping his finger.

The men quickly snatched each girl, the girls screaming in pain. The men began stripping and started raping them hard and rough. Some of them bleeding badly and most of them screaming in pain and agony. It eventually turned from horrible to mortifying. One turned into a monster with sharp claws killing the girl while raping her, making the girls scream louder and in fear. Elizabeth couldn't watch anymore and acted. She began running from her place to try to reach the white door. The man threw his sword her direction. She swiftly dodged it sliding, the sword catching a piece of her hair.

She almost made it to the door, but the man quickly grabbed her putting her in a tight hold. He had his body up against her as well as him becoming hard. Which made Elizabeth sick to the stomach, he licked her ear.

"I can't wait to see what you taste like." He whispered in her ear, his gold short locks tcikiling against her neck.

She used all thr strength she had and flipped him over, a little something she learned in self-defense. She quickly took a hidden dagger out her bra, and was going to stabbed him, but he prevented it quickly grabbing the dagger. He pushed her down, and shoved the dagger in her rib, causing blood to erupt from her mouth. He pulled it out throwing it aside.

Elizabeth's vision was becoming foggy, she was trying to get the strength to get up but couldn't, and the man pinned her down against the floor. Stripping her of her gown. She turned her now expressionless face to see the other girls, he still heard screams and cries. She wanted to save the girls, but how could she even save herself. She didn't expect this and wasn't prepared.

Is this really how everything ends for me, am I really going to die like this? What's going to become of her friends, and her beloved household? Elizabeth thought to herself. Her life flashing before her eyes, her beloved... Ciel? She had a flashback of the memories and years she had with Ciel before he left. She told herself she would be strong for him... For herself... She doesn't want thungs to end like this, she still wanted to see her friends... She wanted to see CIEL!

She gained consciousness again, realizing what was going on. She saw the man about to take her, she was trying to stop him and resist.

"No... Not like this... Help! Please someone help! I don't want to die! Someone... Anyone... Ciel." She closed her eyes again tears running down them. 

"Lizzy?" 

Everyone and creature froze hearing another male voice besides their master. It was low and menacing, and it especially caught Elizabeth's attention.

The lights went out, leaving one light on. Elizabeth noticed that everyone and everything was gone around it. She turned her attention to where the light was shining on. It was a Black cat with glowing red purplish eyes. The Cat began walking towards her.

"My Lizzy..." The cat stopped in front of her, Elizabeth now thinking it was her Ciel.

"C-Ciel..." Began crying, seeing the cat nod confirming it was him. He noticed her in pain and seeing her bad condition she was in. He hoped on her lap and started licking her wound, she held the Cat Ciel close to her. Whispering she missed him and what she had to go through.

Ciel already know, he have been watching Elizabeth for awhile, he didn't expect her to be in such situations like he had to go through. Elizabeth stopped crying and left Ciel on her lap, she couldn't feel the pain no more only he beloved presence.

"Please Ciel... Come back, everyone needs you... Mainly I need you, I want you." She stared at Ciel's cat eyes with hopefulness. He jumped off her lap walking back towards the light and turning back around to face her.

"I'm proud of you Lizzy for staying strong as long as you have, and keeping up the phantomhive manor and name." Elizabeth smiled at Ciel's praise towards her.

"The manor is fine without me, but returning to you depends on whether not you accept this contract. I can see their is a hatred that lies within you. Would you like to make a deal?"

"A deal?" Lizzy was confused, so Ciel explained it to her. Which made her wonder she told him her part of the deal high only made Ciel laugh, he didn't think she would say that but what did he expect this was Lizzy, and she knows that he knows what her answer would be already.

"You already know my answer my love, so hurry up and take us home." She smiled a tear sliding down her eye.

Ciel's eyes glowed, a green symbol forming on his back and on Elizabeth's chest. A half crescent moon with a diamond shape in the middle. A line cirlcling the crescent, and tiny spikes sticking out around the line.

The light went out, sealing the contract between Elizabeth Phantomhive and Ciel Phantomhive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were police cars surrounding the phantomhive manor. Paula called the police, because her young mistress went missing. It was a complete uproar, everyone turned their attention to a fancy carriage pulling up, they noticed a young man stepped out in a nice butler attire. Going to the opposite side to open the door revealing Elizabeth he helped out. The servants screamed her name, running towards her hugging her with worry and anger on her disappearance. Paula stepping back from the hug, looking upset Elizabeth noticed and just smiled nervously at her.

"We thought you pulled a Ciel on us mate." Baldroy broke the silence scratching the back of his head.

"We were so worried about you young mistress, where did you go, so late at night?" Paula asked.

"To look for my beloved, and I found him." Elizabeth grabbed the man from behind her and interlocked their arms together leaning on his shoulder.

Everyone looked at the man, and everyone realizing, that it was their young master. Everyone began to get teary eyed.

"Hello everyone, still as useless as usual." Ciel smiled at them. Even though his voice was more matured and face he still talked like their young master. His servants hugged him, only earning a pat from them.

"Where have you been master, we've missed you so much." Finny whipping his tears away.

"Especially young mistress." May-rin smiled happy to see Ciel again and in good health.

"Yeah talk about living hell." Baldly pointing at Elizabeth, earning a stomp on the same foot by Lizzy and Paula. Lizzy quickly turned to Ciel smiling at him and Ciel returning the sweet gesture.

"It's late, I know everyone has a lot of questions, but it's late. Why don't we wait until the morning to talk, right now my lady is tired and needs her beauty rest." Elizabeth giggled at Ciel's last statement.

Elizabeth turned to Paula, "Sweetheart could clear these men of a misunderstanding, so they can leave thank you."

Paula smiled and did as her young mistress said. Explaining the situation and clearing a misunderstanding, so they went home. Everyone came back inside and went back to bed. Ciel and Elizabeth was headed to his old room.

"I'm shocked you kept the manor looking the same. I thought you would have turned this place into a dollhouse." Ciel snickered to himself.

"Well I didn't have much to remember you by except the manor, and I wanted to leave every part of you here, although I did change one thing." She looked up at Ciel smiling.

"I noticed."

They finally reached the room, Ciel helped changed his beloved in her night gown. After he was done she quickly held him tight hugging like he would disappear again.

"I really missed you Ciel." She said in his chest, he hugged her back, holding her tight. They eventually seperated and looked into each other's eyes. She loves how beautiful Ciel looks and how he looks so much like his father. She slowly closed the gap between them and kissed him, it suprised Ciel but he eventually gave in and kissed her back. 

It was short but lovely kiss for Elizabeth, it was actually her first ever kiss. "Will you sleep in the bed with me, I always hated sleeping alone." She stepped back and sat on the bed.

"Is that an order young mistress?" Ciel smirked at her.

Lizzy only giggled, feeling like it's weird what their going to be doing for now on, **until death do we part**.

"Yes that is an order from your mistress, the symbol glowed on her chest." She looked at him seriously.

Ciel stripped the top part of him revealing the same symbol as his Lizzy on his back glowing. He had a very nice lean muscle build as he got older, he left his pants on and got in the bed with Lizzy. She snuggled in Ciel's chest, he wrapping his arm around her holding her close to him.

"Goodnight My love." With that Elizabeth was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Lizzy."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and like this story, and want read more or others!
> 
> ♡ Subcribby  
> ♡ Leave a Kudos  
> ♡ Comment
> 
> ~BYE BYE CHU!


End file.
